Unsuspecting Suprises
by FinalFantasyDesires
Summary: The defeat of Sephiroth was a cause for celebration! But what happens when Cloud and Vincent get an unsuspecting suprise after a night of drinking and fun? CloudxVincent mpreg
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic published and first attempt at lemon/lime I don't know which one and yaoi so it more than likely sucks! Re-uploaded hopefully I fixed all the mistakes! And if I haven't then I'm sorry and my Microsoft word must suck! XD

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anyone or anything except the fic

* * *

><p><strong><em>'We just finished defeating Sephiroth and now even though we are tired; we are that relieved that we are partying. We have all had quite a few drinks and Vincent and Cid are still in the drinking contest and I think that Vincent is leading at the moment. I came third but I lost count of how many drinks I had after my 6st vodka shot. Tifa is a clingy drunk, Barrett is a depressed drunk, Cid is a sleepy drunk so I'm surprised that he is still awake, Vincent well no one has seen him drunk or even drink for that matter up until now, Yuffie well she isn't older enough to drink but we can't find her, she just up and disappeared, and I give up too easily if someone asks me to do something out of the ordinary or so everyone says anyway. I really hope Vincent isn't so emo and stuff now that Sephiroth has been defeated, because he is<em>**SUPER CUTE!_ **When he smiles (drools at his thoughts of Vincent smiling). WAIT Vincent is a dude, a really** _HOT_ **dude! Wait I shouldn't be thinking like this, well I am gay but I'm pretty sure he is not gay. Although I have never seen him show any interest in girls before.'**_

"CLOUD" Tifa Slurred

"Huh what?" Cloud Slurred in surprise

"Ciddy is either asleep or passed out, can you go and poke him for me?" Tifa slurred in excitement.

"Ummm..." Cloud said unsure of what was going on at the moment. Then he saw Vincent stumbled over to him.

"Hey Cloud... I-I-I-I I Love You Man!" Vincent had a very obvious slur when he talked and fell over accidentally on his ass and then cracked up laughing.

"Hahaha..." Tifa giggled as she left Cloud and went to start clinging to a depressed Barrett hoping to get more attention from him then she did with Cloud.

"Vincent you don't mean that right, you mean as a friend/comrade right?" Cloud said to the figure that was still in hysterics on the floor.

"Hahaha... huh oh ye..." Vincent didn't even get to finish what he was saying before he was in hysterics again.

"Ok..." Cloud said **_'I can't believe that he just said that to me even though he is drunk and doesn't mean it'_**. Cloud was startled when an arm wrapped around his waist and started pulling him out of his chair he was sitting on.

"What the... Vincent What Are You Doing?" Cloud was excited but also embarrassed by this.

"What do you mean? I'm in love with you and I'm going to show you how much!" Vincent replied happily.

"Ummm..." Cloud slurred as some more alcohol started to take effect on him.

"Don't worry Cloud it will be fun!" Vincent said all giddy.

"Ok. We are tired so we are heading to bed night everyone!" Cloud shouted to everyone,

"OK, Night" Everyone said back in unison and then went back to what they were doing before. Vincent and Cloud snuck back to Vincent's room because it was the furthest away from everyone in the bar. They got in the room and locked the door and then started kissing. Cloud was taken back a bit and stumbled backwards and landed on the king sized bed.

Vincent was on top of Cloud on the bed and then he used the shock of it to shove his tongue in Cloud's mouth. Cloud wrapped his arms around Vincent's neck and moaned from the intrusion and contact of Vincent's tongue with his own. Their hands travelled everywhere they could on each other's body with their clothes still on, making both of them let out moans of pleasure. Cloud was sick of all the clothing covering Vincent's sexy body so he broke their make-out season and rolled over so he was now on top. He smirked down at Vincent and started to undo the buckles on Vincent's cape and undo Vincent's shirt with his teeth. And his hands were rubbing the growing bulge in Vincent pants. While Vincent wasn't as patient with Cloud's Shirt and armour, he got it off as quickly as possible and not wanting to waste any time. Soon all they both had on was there pants, they went back to making-out but this time Cloud was exploring Vincent's mouth. That was short lived though because Vincent pushed Cloud off him and back on to the bed, Vincent attacked Cloud's neck leaving small hickeys that no one would find. He slowly made him way down Cloud's neck, Chest and Abs finding all Cloud's sweat spots that made him moan out or arch his back in pleasure. Vincent went back to Clouds neck and nipped it hard enough to draw blood; Cloud yelped and tilted his head back in pleasure exposing more of his neck to Vincent.

"So you're a masochist Cloud?" Vincent murmured against Clouds neck, 'Hn' and a moan was all Vincent in return. That night was the best night of both Cloud's and Vincent's lives, they would be very sore in the morning if they weren't mako enhanced which luckily for them, they were.

The others that were still in the bar area were oblivious to what was going on down the hall in Vincent's room, whether it was because they were asleep (like Tifa), passed out (like Cid) or in their own little world (like the depressed Barrett). The next morning Tifa was asleep clinging to a passed out Cid; Cid was on the floor because he fell out of his chair after he passed on the table; Barrett was asleep in the fatal position in a small dark corner of the bar; Yuffie was still awake and was bouncing off the walls and running around like a mad man because she had found the stash of coffee, coke and sweets/lollies last night and drank/eat it all. After Cloud and Vincent's 'fun' night cloud was able to get half dressed before falling asleep on the floor with one of Vincent's blankets over him, Vincent had most of his clothes back on before he fell asleep on top of his bed like normal. They all woke up and a major head ache well all except for Yuffie who, when everyone was waking up, was finally too worn out, falling asleep on the hallway floor.

"Oh My God my head hurts!" Cloud Complained as he woke and sat up.

"Well then Shut Up if you have a head ache because I have one too Cloud!" Vincent grumped as he walked to the door.

"Where are you heading Vincent?" Cloud asked yawning.

"To the kitchen to get some pain killers because I am not having this major head ache all day!" Vincent said as he started to walk again.

"Wait I'm coming with ya" Cloud said as he put his shirt on. Vincent watched Cloud put his shirt on while he waited for him **_'Man Cloud is _**HOT!**_ But I'm afraid I'm not his type. His type is a girl, strong and beautiful, like Tifa.'_** They went to the kitchen and saw Yuffie asleep on the floor on their way and met everyone else. The rest of the day was basically taking pain killers, drinking water, sleeping, doing absolutely nothing, oh and being sick in Vincent's, Cid's and Cloud's case because they drank the most and couldn't keep food down. Cloud and Vincent share an apartment because Vincent doesn't have a house and it is easier when they need him for a mission because they don't have to going looking all around the country for him. Plus he doesn't know how to use his mobile yet either.

One month later Cloud was still throwing up but it wasn't all day, it was only in the morning. Cloud would wake up and run straight for the toilet to vomit god knows what because he wasn't eating much. **_'A hang over shouldn't latest this long and he is starting to put on weight yet he isn't eating very much. I'm going to ask him if he's alright!'_** Vincent thought.

"Heyy Cloud, are you alright?" Vincent asked.

"Why do you ask?" Cloud replied through the bathroom door.

"Well you vomit every morning and you hardly eat, that's not normal Cloud. I think you should go to the doctor." Vincent said,

"NO! I'm fine... I'm just um... just been eating some bad food lately that's all no need for the doctor Vincent." Cloud said before vomiting again,

"Cloud I've been eating the same food as you, and we haven't gotten take-away lately either. Something's wrong Cloud!" Vincent said trying to convince Cloud to go to the doctors.

"Leave me alone! I'm fine ok?" Cloud yelled through the door,

"Ok then I'll go and have breakfast!" Vincent said because Cloud was being just as stubborn as ever.

"I wonder if we have any eggs in the house." Vincent thought out loud

**_'Why does Vincent want eggs? He hates eggs and so do I. Fuck I think I put on some_**_ **weight'** _Cloud thought as he poked his belly.

"Cloud I'm going to the shop and to get eggs because we don't have any, bye. I'll be back soon" Vincent said to Cloud before he went to the shops. **_'Vincent has been eat weird stuff lately well weird for him anyway like; he doesn't eat sweets/lollies but he has eating them a lot lately, and now he wants to eat eggs even though _**HATES**_ them with a passion. Wait a minute weird food cravings and morning sickness Yuffie's mum had both of these when we saw her last and she was pregnant, but it can't be that because we are guys and haven't done... CRAP! The party! But like I said we are both guys so we can't be pregnant. Man I have a head ache, I'm gonna go to Aerith's church and try to clear my head!' _**Cloud thought as he cleaned himself up and headed out the door to Aerith's church.

When he got there he saw Zack waving at him, **_'Why is Zack here? He will know something is up and will want to know what it is, and he will probably notice the weight I have gained. Crap he has always noticed the tiny differences in me.'_**

"Cloud just the guy I wanted to talk too" Zack said

"Why?" Cloud asked

"Because I just remembered that I didn't get to tell you something important before I died" Zack said with a cheesy grin on his face like normal

"Ok... go on..." Cloud said a little bit scared **_'I hope he doesn't want to tell me that he loves me cause I love Vincent. I mean yer I used to love him but he died so I found a new love. Well maybe it is just some random fact that he wanted to tell me before he died and thought that I would only listen to it if he said it was important. I just realised something almost everyone in SOLDIER was gay including me, Zack, Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth'_**

"Well I forget to tell you that you can get pregnant Cloud and so can Vincent" Zack said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hahaha very funny Zack, I have a lot on my mind and came here to clear to my mind" Cloud said slouching in one of the church benches.

"Cloud I'm not joking, I'm being absolutely serious! You and Vincent can get pregnant; everyone in SOLDIER could get pregnant includingAngeal, Genesis, Sephiroth and me" Zack said seriously

"How? We are male and females get pregnant. Oh and Vincent wasn't in SOLDIER so how can he get pregnant?" Cloud said in utter confusion and shock

"Yes well the mako that we have in our systems, it changes your internal structure and makes it so we can get pregnant. I know I should have told you earlier but I died before I could and I only just remembered about it and if you do get pregnant the symptoms starts like a morning or two after it happens. Vincent has to have a large amount of mako in his system to be able to house Chaos." Zack replied

"OMG..." Cloud whispered

"OMG, you didn't? Did you?" Zack asked/pleaded

"Ummm... well if you mean had sex with a guy well... Yes I think I did but I'm not quite sure. About a month ago I woke up in Vincent room after a night of drink, I was on the floor under a blanket, I didn't have a shirt on and I was a little sore but I didn't think anything happened up until now." Cloud said calmly but on the inside he was freaking out.

"Ok so it was Vincent, do you have any signs of being pregnant and if so when did it start?" Zack asked calmly but was also freaking out on the inside.

"Ummm... I drank that much that I couldn't keep anything down the morning after, Vincent and Cid had the same problem, but I kept throwing up after that, I have also haven't been eating much lately, and I think I've gained a bit of weight. And well Vincent started eating sweets and today he wanted to eat eggs even though he hates eggs as much as I do, he has also gained a little bit of weight I think." Cloud replied looking down already figuring out that he had done it with Vincent; he was positive that they both had a turn at being submissive.

"I sorry to say this Cloud but it really does sound like your both pregnant" Zack said sad that he didn't tell Cloud earlier. "You and Vincent might want to take a pregnancy test just to be sure. Here!"

"Ok **_'how am I going to tell Vincent that he might be pregnant?' _**Crap!" Cloud said.

"What? What's wrong?" Zack asked as he started to panic.

"Oh! Nothing I was just thinking of how to tell Vincent that he's pregnant with my child and me his, that's all." Cloud said

"Ok well I'll leave that up to you bye, bye now" Zack replied with a toothy grin and he faded

"Thanks Zack! Bye! Oh say 'hi' to Aerith for me" Cloud said.

When he got back home he saw Vincent eating a big bowl of scrambled eggs with tomato sauce and salt. **_'Well this is as good a time as any to tell him'_**.

"Hey, Vincent do you have mako in your body?" Cloud asked thinking of a tactful way of bluntly saying 'Vincent your pregnant'.

"Yer I have to have mako in my body for chaos to live" Vincent replied.

"You know it changes your body right?" cloud said

"Yer it enhances your senses" Vincent said

"Yes it does but it also changes your body in another way" Cloud was getting kind of nervous now.

"How so Cloud?" Vincent said, now intrigued in what Cloud had to say.

"Well um... It err... ...*Pant* /! *Pant*" Cloud said half hoping that Vincent caught what he had just said and half hoping that Vincent did not.

"... WHAT!" Vincent yelled "Are you saying that I'm fat?" Vincent said on the verge of tears.

"Yea... What! NO I'M NOT...*sigh* Just go to the bathroom and take this test" Cloud was starting to get annoyed and confused.

"W...H...Y...?" Vincent asked

"BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW THE RESULT..." Cloud shouted,

"W..." Vincent started

"DO YOU DARE SAY 'WHY? YOUR NOT SO WHY DO I HAVE TO', BECAUSE I'M TAKING THE TEST TOO!" Cloud shouted.

"Ok" Vincent scaredly squeaked as he grabbed one of the boxes in Cloud hand and ran to the bathroom so he wouldn't be yelled at anymore.

**_'This is going to be a really long seven months*sigh*'_** Cloud thought as he headed for the second bathroom to take the test as well.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews are welcomed with a warm heart and a cookie! I don't mind if you send flames because I don't really care. REVIEW if you want more to be written! I'm writing chapter 2 now! I will take a while though cause of massive amounts of homework and chores that have to be done so please hang in there it will be out as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to post and it isn't that long but major writer cramp, work and school put together isn't the best thing for writing a story! lol thank to reviewer and favers! I'm glad you liked it! Hope you like this Chapter and Review plz if you do you can buy yourself a cookie!XD Thanks to Yo-It's-Liza for her help in getting me over my writers block!

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the characters just the fic and I don't make money from it! XD

* * *

><p>After doing what the box instructed them to do, they now have to wait the 5 minute. Cloud was thinking that this whole situation was a very realist dreamnightmare. After 5 minutes of Cloud nervously fidgeting and Vincent pacing back and forth across the room, it was time to look at the results. Cloud didn't really believe what Zack had said. Cloud believed that it was just a practical joke that Zack really wanted to play on someone but didn't get to before he died.

After seeing the results and with a shocked look Cloud fainted, Vincent on the other hand freaked out and went into a denial and desperate breakdown.

"Cloud! CLOUD! CLOUD! Wake up! It was fixed, it has to be! Cloud! I demand a re-test! CLOUD! Are you listening! Wake up I'm talking to you!" Vincent shouted at Cloud while holding him up by the collar and shaking him. Once Vincent calmed down from his breakdown he decided to go to Seventh Heaven and let Tifa worry about Cloud while he had a battle with Cait Seith (Cait Seith and Reeve came here for a visit and are staying at Seventh Heaven) to let some of his emotions out.

Vincent decided to take Cloud with him and let Tifa worry about Cloud so she would not bother him while he was battling. So he picked Cloud up and just because the off chance Cloud was right about the pregnant thing, he carried Cloud in his arms to Seventh Heaven.

"Vincent!" Yuffie squealed

"Vincent? Oh My Goodness! Vincent what happened to Cloud? Is he alright?" Tifa said rushing over,

"He's alright he only past out that all." Vincent replied.

"Vincent that is soooo sweet of you to come here and see me!" Yuffie squealed

"I didn't know you were here. I come to ask Reeve something and battle Cait Seith." Vincent said

"So what did you want to ask me Vince?" Reeve asked

"Hang on; we will talk when we get to the spare room." Vincent replied

"Ok" Cait Seith said

"Tifa, Yuffie can you cook something to eat for us and Cloud to eat when he wakes up?" Vincent asked

"OK! Vincent!" Yuffie squealed. Tifa and Yuffie went into the kitchen to think of what they could cook that all three would like that wasn't three different meals. Vincent put Cloud on the bed and lent against the desk, Reeve sat in a chair and Cait Seith lay on the end of the bed.

"So what was the question Vince?" Reeve asked.

"I wanted you to do some tests on Cloud" Vincent said

"Why?" Reeve enquired

"Because he is acting different, throwing up every day, and is saying weird stuff about him and I being pregnant. I have tried to get him to go to the doctor but he refuses." Vincent said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You really care for Cloud don't you" Cait Seith stated

"Yes Cloud is a close friend of course I care for him" Vincent

"But Vincent, you like Cloud as more than a friend right?" Cait Seith

"Well...yes...I love him..." Vincent whispered

"Ok we will do all-round tests on him for you Vince." Reeve said

"Thanks Reeve. Cait Seith lets battle." Vincent said

"Why do you want to battle Vincent?" Cait Seith asked as it walked out the door with Vincent close behind saying "Because I have a lot on my mind and need an outlet." With that the door was closed leaving Reeve with a passed out Cloud.

About 15 minute after Vincent and Cait Seith left Cloud woke up and as soon as he saw Reeve he immediately asked "Where's Vincent?"

"Vincent left 15 minutes ago to go battle Cait Seith. Why?" Reeve asked cautiously, after Reeve said that Cloud got off the bed mumbling about how Vincent should know better and that Vincent was an idiot. Cloud walked out to the back of the bar completely ignoring Tifa, Yuffie and the delicious food on the way. When he finally got outside (after a mass argument in his head on whether or not he should have eaten something because he was starving hungry with not having breakfast this morning.) he went straight up to Vincent hit him over the back of the head and dragged an angry Vincent inside, leaving a confused Cait Seith outside staring.

Once they were back in the bar Cloud and Vincent started to argue, everyone who was listening tried to understand what the argument was about. They mainly wanted to know because Vincent and Cloud had never once argued with each other before but everything that they said was too vague to tell what specifically they were arguing about. However Tifa picked up on a few minor details and they came to a conclusion that Cloud was ill and Vincent was injured. Once Vincent and cloud had stopped shouting at each other, Reeve thought it would be a good time to get Cloud to go with him without a fuss because Cloud was worn-out by that yelling match.

"Well I will be off I will return in about 3 weeks." Reeve said

"Ok bye" Tifa replied

"BYE BYE Reeve" Yuffie said

"Bye" Vincent said tiredly

"See ya Reeve" Cloud said with a small wave

"Why are you saying bye Cloud? You are coming with me" Reeve said

"What? Why?" Cloud asked

"Because I want to run some test on you because you don't seem well" Reeve said

"I'm perfectly fine..." Cloud said as he got up too fast and was a bit dizzy.

"Really Cloud? Vincent's worried about your health Cloud! Please just let me do the tests!" Reeve pleaded.

"Vincent you know I hate doctor's and tests! Why would you do this to me?" Cloud asked Vincent

"Because you aren't yourself at the moment and wouldn't you like to stop throwing up?" Vincent replied.

"Fine but..." Cloud said as he got out handcuffs and handcuffed Vincent and himself together "If have to get tortured than so do you! And if you don't want to get tortured I don't get tortured either!" Cloud said happily.

"Cloud unlike you going to the doctors or getting tests done isn't torture/the worst thing in the world for me" Vincent said in a 'you idiot' voice

"I should have thought that through better" Cloud said

"Ok this is a really weird day to say the least" Tifa said

"Yep" Yuffie replied

"Ok well then with that settled lets go" Reeve awkwardly said as he started moving out the door.

"Come on Cloud" Vincent said as he dragged a very stubborn Cloud out the door.

It was a very... long trip in the car and Vincent and Cloud were either arguing or giving each other the silent treatment for the whole ride, although Reeve could never quite pick up on what they were arguing about.

"Cloud when are you going to take the handcuffs off?" Vincent asked

"Umm... Yer I would but I can't" Cloud replied quietly

"WHAT!" Vincent Yelled

"I can't find the key" Cloud Shrieked

"You're not very smart are you?" Vincent said

"Hey! I defeated Sephiroth all by myself!" Cloud retorted

"Yes but if the rest of us weren't helping you get to Sephiroth you wouldn't have been able to defeat him, now would you?" Vincent Stated. Cloud opened his mouth to retort again but he could think of a comeback.

Reeve was able to hold all other test for the next couple of days much to his relief. He could finally shut them up. He didn't need to put them to sleep for the tests in fact only 1 couldn't be done while they were awake but he finally had an excuse to get them to shut up.

"Ok put on the masks and KEEP THEM ON until you fall asleep" Reeve said the last part to Cloud. Vincent gave a small nod and put the mask on.

"FINE!" Cloud grumped as put his mask on too. Within about 10-15 minutes both Cloud and Vincent were asleep.

* * *

><p>AN sorry again for the wait and the shortness of the chapter hopefully next Chapter will be up sooner and hopefully have more in it! Critisium (I think I spelt that wrong. Oh well! XD) is exepted because I don't really care if you hate my story cause you don't have to read it! Have fun, take care and hopefully post soon. :D

**_BYE BYES!_**


End file.
